


Лисица на снегу

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Out of Character, Porn Without Plot Without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Мито одевается в пышные, неудобные, скрадывающие шаг шелка, завязывает едкий огонь волос в узлы, заглушает отточенный воинский слух колокольчиками в серьгах. «Я сделаю вид, что не заметила твой гнев. Ты сделаешь вид, что не услышал моих проклятий».
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Лисица на снегу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011 году.

Она была лисицей. Что-то жуткое, древнее в глазах, женское, чужое. Мадара этого не понимал, Мадара этого не любил. Женщины были просты и понятны: грудь, походка, волосы, гордость или поклонение, вода или огонь, ничего нового. Сенджу были просты и понятны: созидание, рождение, лес или тлен, вода или земля, ничего непредсказуемого. Мито была сложнее. Мито была другой. Она была пером среди кунаев, катаной среди колосьев, она не попадала в такт, она не интересовалась ритмом, она не оглядывалась вокруг.  
Мадара смотрел на Хашираму рядом с ней и видел – Сенджу ее не знает. О ней – не знает. Не чувствует смертельного холода лезвий на кончиках ее пальцев. Не видит жертвенного огня под бархатом опущенных ресниц. Не слышит запах яда в дыхании. Для него она любимая супруга, кроткая лань, прекрасный цветок. Нет, он, разумеется, знает, что жена его шиноби из клана Удзумаки, и не последний далеко шиноби. Но он привык, размяк, потеплел, отогрелся, - забыл. Забыл.  
А Мито не забыла. Отнюдь. Она помнит все. Мадара видит это по холодному блеску ее прикрытых глаз. «Я не выдам тебя, а ты не выдашь меня» - говорят они.  
Мито одевается в пышные, неудобные, скрадывающие шаг шелка, завязывает едкий огонь волос в узлы, заглушает отточенный воинский слух колокольчиками в серьгах. «Я сделаю вид, что не заметила твой гнев. Ты сделаешь вид, что не услышал моих проклятий».  
Мадара еще не знает, в какую они играют игру, здороваясь молчаливыми кивками, прощаясь взглядами из-под ресниц, делая вид, что один – всего лишь добрый друг главы деревни, а вторая – его же преданная и любящая жена.  
Мадара приходит в яблоневый сад ближе к закату. Хаширама встречает послов. Тобирама учит детей.  
Мито идет по белым лепесткам, золотая и рыжая, лисица на снегу. Она улыбается.  
Мадара молча выступает из тени, пропускает ее вперед, и они идут рядом, ветер срывает яблоневые лепестки дождем, и этот дождь осыпает их, словно новобрачных.  
\- Тебе не убить его, - роняет Мито, невзначай, как о неурожае.  
\- Почему? – Мадаре и правда интересно узнать их правила.  
\- Ты не застанешь его врасплох.  
Она смотрит на него искоса и смеется. Звенят колокольчики. Сегодня рыжие косы распущены, отстегнута кротость, опущена строгость.  
\- Да ты и не пытаешься скрываться.  
Мадара усмехается углом губ. Хищник внутри затаился сосредоточенно, подрагивает от напряжения гибкий хвост, напружинились лапы. Когти втянуты.  
Мито обгоняет его и останавливается перед ним.  
\- Ты умрешь раньше, чем увидишь его смерть.  
\- А ты?  
Она хохочет звонко, демон в женском обличье, звенят погремушки, колышется шелк, горят волосы. Потом смолкает, становясь рассеянной, глаза – не то ожившая древность, не то мертвые блестящие камешки. Коричневый янтарь. Вместе со смехом ее оставляет и величие. Ведьма на распутье. Лисица в капкане.  
\- Ты не вылечишься, убив его, - прищуриваясь, обещает Мадара.  
\- Ты будешь жалеть об этом, - усмехаясь, предрекает Мадара.  
Мито улыбается остро, зло и насмешливо, и рукава взлетают крыльями, когда руки обвивают шею Учихи, заставляя наклониться к ней.  
\- Я еще посмеюсь над твоим проигрышем, - заверяет она между сухими, обжигающими поцелуями.  
\- Я еще увижу вас мертвыми,- шепчет она, позволяя распутывать свои шелковые силки.  
Учихи это тоже огонь. Мадара жжет ее руки, жжет ее губы, душит и окрыляет, так заведено, так должно, и она выбрала его за такую же жажду убийства, за красные угли глаз, ни за что, просто так, огонь тянется к огню, боль к боли, смерть к смерти. Мадару не получится приручить, Мадару не получится пригреть, Мадару не получится сжечь. Мадару можно только иссушить, выпить до дна, и она выпьет. В яблоневом саду, сегодня, сейчас, потом, завтра, каждый день…  
А потом она лежит на его плече, изучая, запоминая, наблюдая, спокойная, усталая, разнеженная. Рыжее перетекает в черное. Алое перетекает в черное. Нужно скрыть метки на шее от Хаширамы, нужно излечить-запрятать царапины. Нужно одеть шелковую броню, нужно идти домой, пить прохладу сумерек разгоряченной кожей, холодной водой возвращать бледность щекам.  
Мито встает. Учиха поднимается тоже, наблюдает за ее облачением. В прищуренных глазах Мадары только: «Я не выдам тебя. А ты не выдашь меня». Завязав последний узел, она снова останавливается напротив него. Они молчат; Мадара протягивает руку и снимает с ее шеи лепесток. Вольность, дозволенная единожды. Жрица чужих богов, вождь и воин, женщина, принадлежащая другому. Лиса на снегу.  
Он будет долго помнить, как держал ее в объятьях.  
\- Я провожу тебя до дома, госпожа.  
Она склоняет голову, звенят сережки.  
Примерная жена, верный друг.  
Мадара улыбается в предвкушении. Теперь он знает правила.


End file.
